Zachary Brown (character)
Zachary Brown (b. 2003) is a student attending Tower Placement School, who lives with his mother and older brother. He has a talent for sports and comic trivia, chess, detecting things with his sense of smell, and coming up with pranks. He also has a talent for sensing vibes. Brown insists that he is destined for greatness and that Summer Petersen, a girl in his school who he has a crush on, will fall in love with him one day. He is best known for causing mayhem, awkward moments, and getting himself in trouble. Background Zachary Brown was born in 2000. He was not very intelligent when he was small. Martha chose to save up money to afford college for Zachary, so she started a college fund. Zachary soon started attending a preschool, which is where he met Summer Petersen, a highly intelligent yet socially inadequate toddler. He sat next to her in class, much to her annoyance, though he did not see her again until 2013. In fifth grade, Brown had a field trip to an aquarium. When he failed to complete his science work for that day, he claimed that a surla ate it, which was not believed. In the aftermath of the Second School War, Zachary Brown returned to Tower Placement School to complete his education. On the day Summer Petersen returned to complete her education, Brown quickly became intrigued by her behavior, as she had just returned after nearly twenty months of solitude and yet appeared to be "completely calm and at peace with the world". He met with her inside a small bathroom cell. At this point, Brown had already developed a crush on her. When they left, Brown was assaulted by Malgus. Zachary returned to Tower Placement School for seventh grade. Prior to an exam early in the year, In an attempt to escape a test in the class of Ms Clara, who was still his teacher, Brown wrote a letter to Principal Zambaux in the night. It requested for a fire drill at 8:30 a.m. (the time of the test, respectively) while also encouraging Zambaux to believe in himself. The next day, he gave it to the assistant principal, who agreed to send it over, but reminded Brown that letters for teachers and secretary went in the drop box. The principal received the letter, but he quickly caught on and chose to dispose of it. As the examination began, Brown angrily thought he should have bribed him into it. Brown failed spectacularly on his exam, so Ms Clara warned him that he may begin attending summer school if his test performance did not improve. Physical appearance Zachary Brown was described as a large, wire-haired youth. He had hazel eyes and "charming features" in his teenage years. Personality Zachary Brown is very rebellious, vain, conceited, and arrogant. He also has greedy and angry tendencies that are usually a disadvantage, and he is very self absorbant. He has even compared himself to other immortal individuals, such as Superman or Professor Supermaul. However, he is also funny (though many would say otherwise), noble, hardworking (depending on what he is doing) and he always sticks up for himself and his friends when they are being bullied. Despite the fact that his grade point average is very low, he is shown to be quite smart at various times, and is certified "street-smart". He also has an incredible imagination, as he has helped his friends out of several situations, including when he helped Andrew Hendersen hook up with Helen McKeen. Zachary's sarcastic/dramatic nature also tends to land him in the principal's office often. He has been given detention dozens of times and he is unofficially the detention "tour guide", although he wears the title with pride. Zachary is highly sarcastic, which is only built up when he is under pressure. However, he is able to keep most of these thoughts to himself or write them down. Brown has confessed his love for fellow student Summer Petersen, much to her chagrin, and he makes any attempt to flirt/talk with her, despite the fact she has a boyfriend (Steven Thompson) and the fact that Summer hates Zachary. However, he seems to have grown out of this, to Summer's slight disappointment. Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls 2 Brown went to Seven Peaks Waterpark prior to Memorial Day, but he somehow realized the Girl-Team was coming and hijacked the loudspeaker to warn everyone to evacuate. Sprinting down the stairs, Brown teleported Petersen, Helen McKeen, and Steven Thompson. In spite of denying it, Brown was clearly dumbfounded after seeing Petersen for himself and touching and rescuing her. Brown was not known to have taken part in the Second Battle of Tower Placement, but it is possible that he did, without being noticed by Petersen or Thompson. When Steven Thompson threw a graduation party in 2016, Zachary Brown attended it. Brown resumed flirting with Petersen at around 2 p.m., aggravating her to the point that she beat him hard enough to give him a black eye and, possibly, a concussion. Brown made a note to Thompson and left the house. It was at this point that Brown decided to give up his attempts to win her over. He had also come to accept that she disliked him immensely. Diary of a Troubled Sixth Grader Zachary ended up getting a detention. After detention, he tried to ride his scooter to Ian's house, for his Boy Scout meeting. He lost it in a creek, so he began walking instead. He missed the entire meeting, and was mad at Steven, for many reasons. It was at this point that he learned Steven had become a scout in his troop, much to his outrage. But he was delighted to learn of a door-to-door sale for his scout troop, and was determined to win a customized scooter and triumph against Steven. He was supposed to sell wall hangings. At first, he had little luck. Whereas he sold six posters on the first day, Steven sold nineteen. Being inspired unintentionally by Jon, he soon decided to buy the wall hangings with his own money. To get the money, he mowed lawns, did yard work, and tried to sell his comic books. Zachary tried to announce to the entire mall in the speakers to buy his comics. He was busted by a mall cop and his mother grounded him. In the mix, Zachary also tried to get Steven together with Grace Tyler. This would kill two birds with one stone: he could have more time than Steven to sell, and Thompson would hopefully "dump" Summer Petersen, who Zachary would then cozy up to. Zachary told Steven how "nice" and "cute" Tyler was. Thompson perceived that Zachary liked Grace, and announced it to the school. He was humiliated, but explained to Tyler what happened, and they both agreed that they hate each other's guts. Zachary ended up winning first prize for the wall hangings sale, and won a customizable scooter. Diary of a Troubled Seventh Grader After a nightmare of an unknown subject, Brown decided to sleep some more. However, Martha yanked the blanket out of him telling him to go to school. Zachary began to rank some of his school days entitled. While doing this, he realized he forgot if he had a test the following night or not, so he decided to peek on Reggan Holme on next door, which was seen reading his math textbook. Zachary panicked due to his textbook left on his locker and Mrs Clara’s warning about summer school. Brown did find his notes, but they were scribbles instead. When Martha gave him oatmeal, Zachary imagined his vision of going to summer school. In the present, Jon walked in and ate his oatmeal. Martha asked the kids about school, Jon chatted indistinctly, and Zachary told her nothing had happened, making his mother suspicious. Zachary fled the house at once, but he tripped over Doughnuts. Brown tried to think some plans to not take the “test”, but came up with flaws of failing the steps. Brown decided next he should skip school, but that wouldn’t work either due to the Machine. His third suggestion was an excuse note. He successfully wrote the note, but refused to forge Martha’s signature because he didn’t want to go to jail for it. Reggan appeared behind him, which scared Zachary. He hid away his note from Holme but decided to confess that he wanted to get out of the test they had. Holme was confused, and told Brown there was no test. Brown was overjoyed, but was annoyed by Holme’s complementing of the test, which got him hit by a binder. The school bell rang, and Brown walked to Aviator Elementary. The announcements turned on, and Brown started to blank out. He later took out a list of all of Mrs Clara's nicknames, but Clara noticed it and gave Brown a detention. Brown exited the room after class, along with Holme and Freeman. They were greeted by Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen. In English, Brown decided to write a poem about Summer Petersen as Mrs Garcia went over the types of poems students can write. Brown settled on writing a love poem, but Tyler noticed it and with her tedious tattletale tendencies, told the whole classroom about it. Petersen and Thompson were both repulsed, and everyone stared at Brown. As Garcia tried to calm him down, Brown yelled, "GRACE NEEDS TO KEEP HER MOTHERFUCKER SHUT!". This earned him another detention slip. Brown, Holme, and Freeman headed off, where they saw drawings on a display case. Diary of a Troubled Eighth Grader Later still, his school was introduced to a new "Zone of Athletes," which he was very upset about. At this point, his luck seemed to decrease rapidly, leading to a series of incidents he was not responsible for causing. This included Ian (accidentally) soaking his project outline on the Revolutionary War in maple syrup, sitting on an ice cream sandwich in the cafeteria and getting laughed at, and being embarrassed while reading a different report to the class. He also induced Copper into his comics, calling him "Giga-Copper". However, this changes for him when he learns Copper has found a good luck charm given to him by his (Brown's) middle school crush Summer Petersen, though initially, he did not believe in it. Brown gained an enormous amount of good luck, turning the tables. He also began to warm up to the Zone of Athletes, if not slightly. Brown also began to accept that he had feelings for Izzy, and finally acknowledged, at least for the time being, that Petersen hated him. The latter part was proven false when he returned the lucky hand to her, as he was very surprised to learn how nervous she was about asking Thompson if he planned on marrying her someday. He revealed that he had finally moved on from her. Once Brown returned home from school, he and Martha spoke of his grades, including an F in Social Studies. She explains how she was no model student either, and left Zachary with only a small punishment, forbidding him from drawing cartoons before bed anymore. That night, in an attempt to find a loophole around his mother's punishment, he drew a design on his shoes. Once the people at school discovered this, they began "Zaching" their shoes and Zaching shoes became a popular trend. When Brown began to gain popularity, people even started hitting themselves in the head with an empty soda bottle, just like Brown. As Brown became more popular, he excelled even Nolan in this field. Nolan did not appreciate how cool Brown was being. Eventually, he returned the Hand of Luck to Copper, deducing that he needed it again. However, when Mrs Clara noticed the hand, she immediately confiscated it from Petersen, leading to trouble during the event known as Field Day, as Brown had previously made a bet with Nolan. However, Brown orchestrated a plan with Thompson to help his team win the event by setting up Copper and Leven, the latter's crush, to race. They also re-performed their song afterwards, and Copper and Petersen were featured in the performance this time. Brown graduated from junior high with a "reasonable" Grade Point Average. High school Zachary Brown returned to Tower Placement School as a sophomore. It was in this year that he (and presumably other students as well) got to select his own locker partner. Zachary dressed up as Grace for Halloween in 2017, describing her as the "worst tennis player of all time!" and thus a suitable "evil... villain". When Tyler saw him dressed as her, she turned the tables by suggesting that Brown had done so out of envy for her many academic achievements and to mask his own inadequacies, concluding with "That's sad. I pity you." Upon arriving in eleventh grade, Brown learned that Selene Rensworth was assigned as his locker partner. Although Brown was originally upset that he could not choose his own partner, he quickly developed a huge crush on Rensworth when they met. As the day progressed, Brown began ranting about Rensworth, much to the annoyance of Reggan Holme and Ian Freeman, who would respond with remarks that were sarcastic yet discrete. Brown suggested to them that "a legendary romance will open like a petal" during lunch, so Holme pointed out that Rensworth was already on romantic terms with a boy named Jason. Furious, Brown hunted Rensworth for the rest of the period. When he found her, she told him she was no longer his locker partner because the arrangement made Jason feel threatened. Adulthood It is unknown what became of his adulthood after giving up on Summer Petersen. However, it is rather unlikely that he became a member of the Team of Terror. Relationships Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Zachary Brown characters Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Athletes Category:Fobbles Category:Students Category:2000s births Category:Characters with brothers Category:D.I.T. characters